


Sal Fisher Finally Gets A Birthday Present

by redcolouredarms



Series: Brutal Demon; Band au [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcolouredarms/pseuds/redcolouredarms
Summary: Larry learns Sal hasn't celebrated his birthday in a long time. He plans to change it.





	Sal Fisher Finally Gets A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic pls be gentle anyways. it's a band au + au where Sal didnt get face Ripped off but his moms still dead.

Larry closed Sal's door and plopped himself beside Sal. 

 

“So what do you think you're getting for Christmas?” He asked, since Christmas was only a couple days away. Sal moved to lay down and closed his eyes. 

 

“Nothing. I guess.” Larry frowned.

 

“Nothing? that's wack as shit dude.” Sal shrugged. 

 

“We don't celebrate Christmas. We stopped.. after mom died.” He said, as if it was nothing.

 

“Shit dude, I'm sorry.” Sal waved him off. 

 

“It's whatever.” 

 

Larry shifted, before laying down beside Sal, He had known Sal for a year. And he realized he never knew when his birthday was. 

 

“Hey Sal, I've never asked but when's your birthday? ever since I've met you, you haven't said anything about it.”

Sal opened his eyes and looked at Larry.

 

“Oh? it was today. We don't celebrate my birthday either.”

Larry sat up. Looking down at Sal. 

 

“It was- What? Today?! Shit! Dude why didn't you say anything?” He asked, He felt bad. 

 

“It's not important.” Sal tried assuring him. 

 

“It is! It's your birthday!” Larry said. to which Sal shrugged again. 

 

“Yeah? No big deal.”

 

“Oh shut up with that shit. we're gonna do something!” Sal sat up at that.

 

“It's… eleven pm Larry. There's nothing we can do. It's fine.”  Larry stood up.

 

“No it is not!” He grabbed Sals wrist, pulling him up.

 

“Hey- Wait- let go.” Sal tried getting Larry's hand off his wrist. It didn't work. 

 

“No! We're going out.” Larry stated. Still pulling Sal. 

 

“I don't think my dad will even let me!” Sal tried pulling away. But it was to late, Larry was dragging him out of his room.

 

“Your dad's passed out. It's fine.”

Sal looked at his dad's room. he knew Larry was right. 

 

“I- I guess!” He finally agreed.

 

They stood in the elevator. Sal couldn't believe he was sneaking out.

 

“You go wait outfront! I'll be right back!” Larry told Sal. Before pushing him out of the elevator. Sal shrugged.

 

“Huh. Sure.” He said to the elevator doors. Before heading outside.

 

Finally Larry came out, He had his red sweater on and his hands in his pockets.

 

“So. where are we going mister Larry?” Sal asked, raising his brows. 

 

“The city.” Larry stated.

 

“The city? We can't walk there.”

 

“That's why I stole my moms car keys.” Larry said, holding them up.

 

“Dude… you're gonna get shit if she finds out.” Sal said to Larry, he was hoping it would change his mind. It didn't. 

 

“Well it's for you. So it's worth it.” Larry said, starting to walk to the parked car, Sal chuckled and followed

 

“Aw shucks. You'll make me blush Larryface.” Sal said as he watched Larry unlock the car and get in.

 

“Shut up and get in, Sallyface.” And sal did as he was told.

 

It had only been a forty minute drive there. but once they had gotten there. Sal didn't regret coming. 

 

“Woah…..” Sal's eyes lit up at the city lights passing by. Larry laughed. 

 

“I know, right? City's are pretty at night.” Sal smiled. But his smile dropped when he realized he hadn't brung anything. He turned to Larry. 

 

“What are we even gonna do? I don't have any money.” He asked. Larry dug in his hoodie pocket and held up a wad of cash. 

 

“Good thing I brought my entire savings.” He laughed. 

 

“What?! Larry!” Sal didn’t want Larry to use his money on him.

 

“What? I'm treatin’ you tonight!”  

Sal put his hands on Larry's arm.

 

“But-” Sal started. 

 

“No buts Sal!” Larry quickly cut him off. Sal huffed and sat back into his seat.

 

“I hate you sometimes…” he grumbled. 

 

“I heard that!” Sal shook his head and laughed. 

 

They walked down the city's sidewalk. Sal looked at Larry. 

 

“You better remember where you parked the car.” He told him, he didnt wanna walk home. 

 

“I will.” Larry waved him off as he spoke. Sal looked at all the stores that were dark. Closed signs on their doors. 

 

“Are there even any stores open this late?” He questioned. it was twelve by then, atleast. that was Sals guess. Larry shrugged

 

“There has to be.”

 

before long they started passing by stores that were open. Sal stopped at one, putting his hands on the window and looking in. it was a pawnshop. Larry stopped and turned to look at Sal. He raised his brows and asked. 

 

“Something catch your eye?”

Sal looked away from the window and shook his head. 

 

Larry walked towards Sal. 

 

“It's fine if something did. You know?” He tried assuring him,

 

“Ah.. well…” Sal started. Still sounding nervous. Finally Larry had seen what Sal was looking at. 

 

“The guitars? those are pretty metal.” He commented.

 

“I've always wanted one.” Sal admitted. His cheeks were flushed, And Larry couldn't tell if it was because Sal was cold or embarrassed.

 

“Just our luck. This place is open.” Larry said, opening the shops door and walking in.

 

“Wait- Don't go in!” But it was to late. Larry had walked in and started speaking to the clerk working. Before long Larry had came out, holding a guitar case and an amp. He handed the guitar case to Sal and smiled.

 

Sal looked at the guitar case in his hand. 

 

“I… can't believe you bought it.” He admitted. His cheeks still flushed.

“It was for you. It's your gift.” Larry said, 

Sal looked down.

 

“You blew almost all of your savings on me.. I'm.. Sorry.” He apologized. Larry scoffed and rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. 

 

“Stop apologizin’ dude It's fine.” After that they had walked in a comfortable silence for a couple of more hours.

 

Sal looked at the sky, seeing lighter colours start decorating it. 

 

“Hey Lar. The sun's coming up.” Sal said, his eyes still glued to the sky. Larry looked at the sky as well.

 

“Huh? Oh.. It is.” Larry hadn't expected them to stay out the entire night. Sal smiled. 

 

“It's pretty…” He mumbled. Larry glanced at Sal 

 

“We can go find a place to watch it from. You know?” He stated. Sal looked at him, his eyes were bright. Larry smiled. He hadn't seen Sal this happy in a long time. 

 

“Then let's go.” he said, starting to make the trek to where they parked the car.

 

Larry had driven them up to a hill he'd found. They both had gotten out to sit on the cars front. It was nice. They were both happy.

 

“Hey… Thanks.. for this. I haven't had someone do anything for me on my birthday since…. Well for a long time.” Sal admitted. Looking at Larry and smiling. His cheeks were flushed. Again.

 

“You're welcome little dude.” Larry's own cheeks flushed as he said that.

 

They had turned their attention back to the sky. Which were a pink splashed with yellows and oranges 

 

“Hey Larry. It was a school night.”

Sal stated. Larry had completely forgotten about that. 

 

“Huh. It was. Well it's fine. We can skip today.” He stated nonchalantly. Their peaceful silence was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Larry glanced at Sal as he picked it up. Sal looked afraid.

 

“Sal Fisher.” Henry Fisher. Sal's father stated. 

 

“Uh? Hey dad…” Sal greeted awkwardly. 

 

“Where are you?” The man on the other end asked. 

 

“W-Where am I? I'm uh… out. And no I'm not gonna tell you where.”

 

“Are you with Larry?” Henry inquired.

 

“Yeah?” Sal answered

 

“Did you take Lisa's car?” 

 

“That's my business.” Sal responded, obviously annoyed.

 

“She's angry, Sal.”

 

“Yeah that was… expected.”

 

“Come back home. Now.” Henry said before hanging up.

 

Sal sighed. Pocketing his phone.

 

“So.. you in trouble?” Larry asked. as he looked at Sal.

 

“Heh. Yeah, sounds like you are too.” Sal chuckled.

 

“Well it's fine. Let's head back.” Larry said. As he off of the car. Though he paused when Sal gave him a peck on his cheek. Larry put his hand on his cheek. He was embarrassed. But not in a bad way. 

 

“What was that for?” He asked Sal. Who smiled and got off the car. 

 

“For tonight. Thank you Larry. I had fun.” He said.

 

“Well I would do anything for you dude, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. You're my best friend.” Larry felt a twinge of hurt when Sal said that. He wanted to be more than that.

 

When they had gotten back to the apartments, they had parted ways. Larry had went in through the back while Sal had went in through the front. 

 

When Sal walked into his own apartment he was greeted with Henry standing by the door, hands on his hips. 

 

“Sal! Where have you been?” He asked as Sal walked in. With his guitar case in hand.

 

“Out. Like I said.” Sal responded.

 

“I didn't give you permission to leave!” Henry shouted. He was angry.

 

“You were passed out. As usual. It didn't matter, besides I figured you wouldn't care.” Sal answered with a shrug. Taking off his shoes and roughly throwing them on their shoe rack.

 

“What's gotten into you?!” Henry demanded. Sal sighed.

 

“Dad. It was my birthday. My seventeenth one at that. I went and actually did something. Since you don't do anything anymore for me.” Sal said, his words seemed to be laced with venom.

 

“I- Sal that's not true.” Henry said, reaching out to Sal.

 

“Yeah. Whatever.” Sal looked away and started walking to his room. He ran his arm over his face for a second, as if to wipe his face.

 

Henry finally noticed the case in his hand.

 

“..What is that?” He asked.

Sal shrugged. 

 

“A birthday present.”

 

Henry felt guilty. He knew he Sal was right. About him and how he never did anything for Sal. 

 

“Son I'm sorry-” Sal opened his door and looked over his shoulder at Henry. 

 

“I'm going to sleep.” He stated before slamming his door shut. Henry was left in silence.


End file.
